The Broken Wedding
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Sasuke is being forced to marry Sakura after a three year relationship with Naruto. What will happen? SasuNaru. YAOI Man x Man. I don't own Naruto :(


Today was the day. The day my heart was going to break into a million pieces once and for all. It is the day of my best friend, Haruno Sakura, and the love of my life, Uchiha Sasuke's wedding.

It started three months ago, Sasuke and Naruto had been seeing each other for over two years and both of them were so in love that even though they told no one about their relationship, those around the pair could feel the affection floating off each other in waves. That is everyone apart from Sakura who was oblivious to the whole thing and only saw what she wanted. So when Fugaku, Sasuke's father announced that he would be arranging a marriage for his son, Sakura jumped at the chance offering to be the bride. Fugaku agreed only because she was the heir to Haruno cosmetics, the most famous make up company in the world and quiet famous herself for her beauty, perfect for the heir of Uchiha electronics.

That day Sasuke was torn, Naruto was one of the most important people in his life but he wanted this chance for his father to be proud of him for once. The most heartbreaking thing about the whole ordeal was the way Naruto smiled sadly at him when he broke the news and told Sasuke he understood and was happy for him.

So here the blonde was, sitting in the first aisle as the best man trying to smile but failing as the seconds past, the pain and longing evident in his eyes as the ceremony drew closer to the end

Naruto had to leave. He couldn't take hearing those words uttered from the raven haired man's mouth. It would completely break him. He got up looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact from curious looks and tried to hide the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He tried to rush down the aisle and out of the church as quickly as possible.

He couldn't do this. Sasuke stood at the alter with the pink haired girl whom he hardly knew, apart from the fact that she was Naruto's best friend and an obsessed fangirl. Just by looking at the woman the raven haired man could tell he would end up hating her and everyone around him if he went through with this. Sasuke wanted so badly to please his father in place of his brother just this once but one look at Naruto's tear stained cheeks and retreating figure made his heart clench, he couldn't and would not do this. Not to him, not to Naruto, not to the pink girl beside him either.

'Haruno Sakura, do you take Uchiha Sasuke yo be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do'

'And Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

He turned around to look at the waiting looks from the audience, the impatient tapping of his father's foot and the small smile held on his mother's face as if she knew what he was going to do. He then looked to the boy that was his sun, sea, sky and life who faltered in his step, probably deciding whether he wanted to hear the Uchiha's answer or not. Then he looked at the person who was supposed to be his wife who held a worried face but it didn't matter, he made a decision.

'I don't'

He watched everyone's expression smirking inwardly at the anger and shock of the Haruno family, the Uchiha's supposedly blank stares, but being one of them could see a hint of surprise. What made him look back though was the look of what could only be described as pride in his Fathers eyes. He looked at his friends and discovered they weren't the slightest bit shocked but instead grinning like the idiots they are. The most important expression though was of course Naruto's, which he smiled softly at.

When Naruto heard those words his head whipped around so fast he was afraid it would snap off. His watery blue eyes were wide with shock and hope. His cerulean blue eyes clashed with ebony black and he was lost. He didn't know how it happened but he was finally back in Sasuke's arms, both kissing each other with so much passion exploding from each other.

When the need for air finally came apparent they broke apart panting in short gasps looking intently at each other. Oblivious of the crowd Sasuke began to speak, putting his forehead against Naruto's while his hands were caught in the sunshine hair.

'Naruto, I'm so sorry. I never should have put you through this. I love you more than anything in this world and I should never have let the want for my father's approval come between us.' He leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips, 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'

'Of course I forgive you Sasuke.' Words could not describe how happy the blond was and instead showed it through the lust filled kisses they shared until the bride that was to be came up sobbing and pushed them apart.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, wondering briefly why she was there and remembered he was supposed to be getting married right now.

Naruto was shaken when Sakura looked at him with those hate filled eyes. A resounding crack was heard in the silence of the room when her hand met the blonde's cheek.

'…why?...WHY?! How could you do this to me? We've been best friends forever and yet you stand there kissing my husband to be, the person I have loved all my life, on my wedding day, right in front of me and all our friends. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NARUTO?'

Sakura screamed and cried this whilst pounding her ex-friends chest.

'I'm sorry Sakura, but I love Sasuke and have for as long as I remember. He's my everything and I'm not going to let him go just because you're sad!' while saying this the blond wrapped his arm firmly around Sasuke's hip and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the males lips.

Clapping was heard and the two men turned around to come face to face with a smiling Uchiha Fugaku! Smiling!

'Well done son, I'm proud of you.'

Sasuke looked at his father, bewilderment clearly present on his face.

'I don't understand Father.'

'Son, all I wanted was for you was to be happy. I knew of your relationship with Naruto for a long time now, after all sounds do carry in that big old mansion of ours. I never showed you much care because I wanted you to become a strong and independent man. I realise now that maybe I should have showed you more love because that was what made you strong in the end,' Fugaku went over and stood in front of a blushing Naruto and clasped him on the shoulder, 'Thank you Naruto for showing him, please take care of my son.'

Sasuke watched with a small smile on his face as his father's stern face made an appearance again and went off to deal with the Haruno family. The smile widened when his mother came and gave him a crushing hug.

'I'm so happy for you Sasuke'

'Mom, are you really okay that your son's gay? I won't be able to give you any grandchildren.'

Mikoto smiled at her son lovingly and kissed his forehead lightly.

'That's okay, Itachi can do that.' And with that she followed her husband where she heard a fight brewing.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his boyfriends hand and they were about to turn and leave when a voice stopped him.

'Outoto'

'Yes Aniki?'

'I hope you realise the burden you've left on my shoulders?'

'Yeah, sorry bout that Aniki.'

Itachi pulled out a key from his suit pocket and handed it to his little brother with a slight smirk.

'Here's your wedding present, well I guess you could say it's a present for your new relationship with Naruto'

He turned to walk away but stopped at the perplexed look of his brother and his boyfriend.

'It's an apartment that was meant for you and Sakura but I had it decorated for you and Naruto instead.'

'But how did you know I wasn't going to go through with the marriage and stay with Naruto?'

'Please Sasuke, you love Naruto too much, plus not even you would be able to last a day of marriage with that pink haired bimbo without attempting murder,' the two brothers shuddered and then smirked at each other, 'the location is set in your sat nav, have fun boys.'

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled.

'You ready to go dobe?'

'Teme'

'Hn. I'll take that as a yes.'

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a fancy apartment block. Naruto was literally bouncing in his seat. He was so excited he then tried to get out of the car with his seat belt still on.

'Hn, Dobe!' Sasuke smirked over at his lover.

'Don't call me that Teme!' the blond haired boy then pouted which Sasuke thought was too cute and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the kissable lips.

Naruto leaned back and smiled, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

'Hey,' Sasuke reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumb while gently cupping Naruto's chin, 'What's wrong?'

'I'm just so happy Sasuke, I still can't believe we can stay together.'

Sasuke smiled softly at his Dobe. 'You have no idea how happy I am that that's true. I can't even put it into words.'

Naruto looked at his lover and then leaned in so their foreheads were touching. He gazed intently into black orbs and whispered lustfully, 'Then show me Sasuke.'

And Sasuke did just that. Like a predator capturing his prey, he swooped down and captured Naruto's lips. The kiss was rough and demanding but their passionate love shined through.

They parted for air and quickly got out of the car to rush into the apartment complex. The tag on the key said top floor so the two hopped into the elevator.

'I can't wait to see our room; I wonder how Itachi furnished it to match both our tastes.' Naruto said.

'Indeed.'

When the elevator stopped Naruto looked around in awe. The doors led right the door of their room and no others. That meant, he thought excitedly, the whole floor is ours.

Sasuke went to unlock their apartment's door and smirked at how much Naruto was acting like a child. He stood back and looked at his blond dobe.

'Ladies first.'

'Teme.' Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and walked past him into the apartment.

The sitting room was on the right, furnished with a black leather corner couch and a 40 inch HD TV. The floor was a dark wood and the curtains and mat were a creamy colour.

Behind the sitting room was the kitchen with an island in the centre and stools to sit at it. The cabinets were all white apart from one which was orange. Naruto walked over to it being curious as he was and opened it.

'RAMEN!' He shouted giddily, 'Look Sasuke it's a press full of Ramen.' Naruto turned around expecting the stoic man to be behind him but instead he saw Sasuke going into the hall. He followed his lover to find four doors in the hall. The first one on the right led into an office, obviously made for the Uchiha heir. The room across from the office was a game room intended for Naruto. Beside that was a very clean and fancy looking bathroom. That left only their bedroom.

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and nearly knocked down the door trying to get in. He spun around smiling before landing, lying down on the bed.

Sasuke walked in smirking at his over excited dobe. He also looked around the room, but took in the details. Three of the walls were blue while the one around the door was orange. Two closets were placed on the left right wall and a window giving the view of the city on the right. In the centre of the room was a large bed covered in silk sheets where Naruto now lay.

'Sasuke, this apartment is awesome.'

'Hn.' Sasuke agreed as he proceeded to take off his shoes, socks and jacket, staring lustfully at his blond spread on the bed.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke stripping, his eyes instantly clouding over in lust.

'Leave the tie on!' Naruto ordered huskily who then proceeded to take everything off.

Sasuke watched as his lover stripped sensually, gulping when tan skin exposed itself.

Naruto knew he was driving Sasuke crazy by the expression the other held. He wanted to tease the man some more, but he needed to have him now. When the blond was as naked as the day he was born he lay back on the silk sheets. He stared Sasuke with lust filled orbs while he stroked his length.

Sasuke's cock hardened at the sight. He growled possessively before crawling over his sex fiend.

Naruto grabbed the tie that was still wrapped around his lover's neck and pulled so their lips crashed together in a hungry, demanding kiss. The kiss was full of the need they had felt over the last three months, the sadness they felt when separated, the love they felt and the happiness that they were together again.

Naruto slammed their hips together in a moment of need and moaned at the pleasurable feeling that shot through his system.

Sasuke grunted at the friction wrapping his arms around Naruto securely, continuing the motions.

'Sasuke, please…I need you so bad.'

Sasuke complied with his lover's wish and reached down, about to stretch his entrance when a hand stopped him.

'No, I don't need to be prepared.'

'But we haven't had sex in three months, it will hurt.'

'It doesn't matter, I just want to feel you right now Sasuke, all of you.'

Sasuke saw how scared Naruto really was of being left. It broke his heart to know it was his fault. He leaned down and kissed Naruto softly.

'I'm not going anywhere, we have time.'

Naruto relaxed slightly, he should have known Sasuke would see the problem.

Sasuke grabbed lube out of the drawer and coated three fingers with it. He trailed the fingers down the blonde's stomach and down to the puckered entrance.

Naruto gasped when a long digit impaled itself in his hole. When another one was added he winced at the slight pain of stretching. Sasuke was right, it did hurt.

Sasuke smiled lovingly down at Naruto, kissing him softly when he added another finger to try and distract him.

'Aaaaah~' Naruto screamed out when his prostrate was hit.

The raven haired man smirked at his lover's outburst and rubbed the spot again, relishing in Naruto's blushing face.

'Sasu, please…I can't take it anymore.' The blond moaned out.

Sasuke growled at the pleading voice and coated his erect cock. He positioned it at his lover's entrance, staring intensely into clouded blue orbs as he pushed in.

When Sasuke's length was fully inside Naruto he nodded for his lover to move, moaning at the pleasurable feeling it caused.

Sasuke grunted at the tightness of Naruto pushing faster into the blond beauty after hearing his moans.

'Harder, please fuck….harder!'

Sasuke eagerly complied to his lover's wishes and pushed harder, abusing Naruto's prostrate.

The pleasure was too much for Naruto after such a long time. He looked at Sasuke's pleasure filled face and came at the sight, that he made Sasuke this way.

When Sasuke felt the already tight walls tightening more he couldn't help but spill his seed into the awaiting hole whilst kissing Naruto with all the love he could muster.

He pulled out and grabbed the blanket over the two of them.

Naruto, still panting to catch his breath snuggled up into the comforting arms of his lover, already snoring lightly when his head hit the pale chest.

Sasuke smiled at his dobe and kissed him on the forehead.

'I love you.'

**Sorry for the shit ending, I didn't know how to end it. It's a random story that doesn't really have much point, but I wanted to write it. Hope you guys liked it **


End file.
